victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silver Streak
The Silver Streak is Beck's RV, which is parked in his parent's driveway. He lives in it to be free of his parents' rules. It is filled with old signs and knick-knacks. Though it was a prominent location in the first half of Season 1, it featured less and less as Beck and Jade began to receive less and less focus. Information The Silver Streak was purchased by Beck's father from the rapper Fat Biscuit. It has bulletproof windows, one exit, and the air conditioner only runs with the car engine running. Some of the furniture and objects in the RV include a fish tank, two beds, a wall thermometer, a Chinese Checkers game board, a "Care Bears On Fire" poster, Christmas lights, a neon sign outside reading the name, the dashboard of a Ford Mustang, and a 1970's styled carpet. Beck's RV is an Airstream travel trailer with two axles. Airstreams have been traditionally aerodynamic and built out of aluminum since they were constructed in the 1930s. Given the fact that this one lacks a panoramic windshield, as well as the history of gang-related violence that has infiltrated rap music and culture, this particular model was more than likely built during the 1980s. Contents of RV Inside the RV, there is: *A couch *A bed *A closet *A dirty fish tank (as Beck didn't realize that fish tanks had to be cleaned) *Some posters *A shelf *An undetermined European license plate *A "table," which is really a bunch of suitcases stacked on top of one another *Random decorations, such as a rooster statue *A 1970's styled carpet There are also many signs in the RV. Some of them say: *Caution: Hard hat area *Hard hat and face shield area *NO loud music *Beck's rules (written on a whiteboard): **In Jade Dumps Beck, this sign reads "wear pants often". **In Survival Of The Hottest, the whiteboard read "buy the ticket, take the ride," a reference to Avan Jogia's tatoo. *Good Old Time Flavor at Popular Prices (Old beer advertising slogan). Appearances The RV first appears in Jade Dumps Beck. After seeing Beck with Alyssa Vaughn, a model and daughter of a rich entrepreneur, Jade overreacts and breaks up with him in a fit of emotion. Desperate, Jade guilt trips Tori into fixing the relationship, sending Tori to the RV to try and mediate between the couple. Eager to have Tori over, Beck shows her the RV, explaining that he lives in to avoid his parents' rules, but reveals that he's glad to have broken up with Jade, claiming that she never did a single nice thing for him over the past two years. When Tori tells Jade this, Jade remembers that Beck has always wanted a dog, specifically a Rottweiler. Putting the dog in the RV, the dog attacks what Tori and Jade believe to be Beck, but then realize that it was Mr. Oliver. In Survival of the Hottest, a heat wave is passing through Los Angeles, so the gang decides to go to Venice Beach. They go on a Saturday, with the RV hooked to the back of Beck's pickup. When Beck and Jade park the truck and go to the RV to collect their beach supplies, with Cat running out to use the bathroom. When the gang is ready to exit however, a gigantic motorhome is poorly parked next to the RV, trapping them inside without water or air conditioning, with the bulletproof windows unable to be opened. Though the group decides to simply wait until Cat returns and have her move the truck forward a few feet, she is distracted by flirting guys, and doesn't return until hours later at which point the gang discovers that the motorhome left at some point during the day. After the gang heads to the beach, Fat Biscuit and his crew notice the RV and quickly walk away from it, recalling the bad times they had in it. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Beck has a PearChat from the trailer with Tori, André, and Cat in an effort to help finish working on a script for Mr. Gradstein's class. Jade then interrupts the chat to talk to Beck when she notices a puppy in his hands, which André mentions belongs to a cheerleader. Naturally, Jade storms over and kicks the door in, only to find later on that the cheerleader is a nine-year-old, making her realize she has nothing to be jealous over. Naturally refusing to accept that she was in the wrong, Jade takes out her anger on Beck, forcibly disconnecting him from the videochat so she yell at him. In Three Girls And A Moose, Beck and Moose are hanging out outside Beck's RV when Tori, Jade, and Cat arrive to make another attempt to try and win Moose over. Mentions on TheSlap *According to a picture on TheSlap.com the door of the Silver Streak is jacked up because Jade thought a girl was in there with Beck, but it turned out to be an episode of iCarly. *Beck posts on his TheSlap account: "Earthquake????? Nope - one of the tires on my RV just blew out. Part of the fun of living in a house on wheels." Mood: RV-ish. *Beck posts on his TheSlap account: "I parked my RV in the school parking lot last night. So I literally rolled out of bed and came to class." *Beck posts on his TheSlap account: "Had to move my house so my dad could get something out of the garage. How many people can say that? #livinginanRV" *Beck posts on his TheSlap account: "My neighborhood car wash says they'll clean any vehicle for $10. So I drove my house over there. I think they hate me." *Below Beck's newest update, a picture of cacti, a garden gnome, and the Silver Streak is shown. Trivia *Its air conditioning only works if the vechile it's attached to is running. *Beck has a housekeeper to clean his RV; her name is Consuela.﻿ *In Survival of the Hottest, it's said that the windows don't open because they are bullet proof. But in Three Girls and a Moose, when Beck and Moose are talking just outside the R.V and all the windows are opened. (It's very possible though after the beach incident he had them changed) **Likewise, Survival depicts the door as opening outward while Wi-Fi in the Sky has it opening inward. Either Beck changed the door after the beach incident, or Jade just broke it. *According to social posts by Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia, Beck and Jade, since married and totally broke, are currently living in the trailer with their child. Streak, The Silver